degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Extreme Ep 1
Start Again Chris: Welcome back! We're back at Pahkitiew Island for this season. And this season will be biger than last one compared! And here come the first few of our competitors welcoming from the wiki newcomer Annie. And returning Ash, Lizzy, Yazzy, Dani, Cam, Xavier, Jo and Katie! Katie: Oh my god. Explodidng Island! Xavier: We're not on Wawaknakwa that's for sure. Jo: Ok is it gonna be just us cause that'd be a lame season. Annie: Agreed although I'm glad to be with my twin flame! Dani: Same! (Annie and Dani start hugging) Chris: No Jo, the others are arriving now. Welcoming back LeShawna, Jasmine, Anne Maria, Bridgette, Lindsay, Geoff, Tyler, Cody, Topher, Alejandro, Trent, Amy and Samey. Ash and Yazzy: IT'S SAMMY YOU LIL BITCH! Sammy: Thank you! Amy: SHUT UP SAMEY! Sammy: Make me! (Sammy slaps Amy causing them to fight) Topher: Whoa ladies let's not - - (Amy shoves Sammy into Bridgette causing her to knock everyone onto the others) Anne Maria: Ok all of you watch the hair! Topher: Uh excuse you it's MY hair you should all watch. Anne Maria: (Pulls out a can of hairspray) ''Another word and you get sprayed. Yazzy: ''(As her and Xavier seperate them) ''Ok. We've had enough fights for one day before a challenge started and we all got on teams. And Topher I think you might fail next time you're trying to take over Chris's job. It was clever to try but oh my god dude. On the brightside that's fantastic hair. Ash: Ok drama. Chris: Moving on. Team 1 aka Team Bylot consists of Annie, LeShawna, Amy, Cam, Lizzy, Cody, Anne Maria, Katie, Geoff, Lindsay and Alejandro. The rest of you aka Jo, Ash, Topher, Samey, Yazzy, Tyler, Trent, Bridgette, Dani, Xavier, and Jasmine are Team Victoria. Dani: After Canadian Islands? Ok. '''Sammy: YES! I'm so glad I'm away from Amy this time! I'm glad that those 2 girls defended me.' Jo: I already like this. I have the wikians although I don't know about Topher or that Sammy/Samey whatever her name is girl. She seems sweet but kinda like the type you'd easily manipulate. Jasmine seems handy though. ' Dani: Oooh this can work. Even with that cool tree house you guys built last season. Chris: Actually it was blown up. ''(Laughs) Jo: And you idolize him? Jesus Christ. (Chris blows the air horn) Chris: And go! Lizzy: WHERE - - OH! '''Annie: A junk yard of all places?! Lizzy: Watch it Anne Maria! Anne Maria: You watch the hair! Amy: Can the both of you shut up and get a move on?! Lizzy: You're just bitter cause you don't have Sammy to push around now. Xavier: Ok which of us is gonna be leader of the team? Ash: Maybe Dani or Jasmine. I mean I know Dani and she's pretty leaderlike. And if I remember correctly the team - - we're gonna win! Jasmine: Then I guess I get leadership again. Dani: Works with me. If it's shared. (They get moving until Amy trips Sammy causing her to land on Topher and Ash) Amy: Losers. 2 klutzy moves and one day. Dani: I swear to God ......... (Jo and Xavier hold Dani back while Yazzy helps Ash up) Dani: ''(Laughs) ''Amy is NOT gonna make us lose. Swear to god if we lose no one will hear the end of it. Ash: Oh it's ok I got it. Jasmine: I don't know Ash that looks pretty heavy. Ash: Oh I got it. (Ash grabs the object) Ash: Someone help? Trent: I got it but it's kinda a pass/fail plan. Dani: Whatever we're a team so any plan is bound to work. Except in the fields of bringing your face I'm onto you. Topher: Dammit I wasn't even gonna say that. Btw that's so last season. Dani: I don't believe you. (Sammy starts laughing) Tophe: Bitch. Dani: Tool. ' Annie: Come on they're beating us! Amy: Oh not to worry Annie. ''(Cam comes out with various objects) Amy: Faster Cam! Cam: Yes Queen Amy. Annie: Seriously? Cam I can't with you now ............ 'Amy: Cam's the new Samey. Go figure. ' Alejandro: Who died and made you the queen of this team? Annie: Nobody is king or queen yet Pretty boy. Xavier: Make way for the winning team. Katie: No! No no no! We have to beat them! Ash: New home! (Ash starts hugging the tree) Xavier: Nice scoping Ash. Ash: Thank you. '''Ash: Maybe I should've led the team. Jasmine and Dani are great and all but I found our spot. Coming from me of all people. Bridgette: Ok I don't remember Cam being all that strong. Dani: Excuse - - (Cocks an eyebrow as she sees Cam with a majority of the objects collected) Cam: Well now I am thanks to Amy. (Amy fakes a smile) Sammy: Amy, Amy, Amy. Ok everyone listen up since last season just about nobody except Jasmine believed me! She's not a saint! She's a fucking fake tricking you like she has to everyone else last season when I stood up to her! She's a bitch and she treats me 10 times worse than Heather possibly has to anyone else! And suck it Amy. Fake crying won't work this time cause we're not on the same goddamn team and you no longer control me. EVER! You're a liar, fake and a bully who's done nothing but push me down cause you're the older twin but guess what NEVER AGAIN IS THAT HAPPENING! AND IT'S SAMMY! NOT SAMEY I AM NOT A WORTHLESS CLONE YOU CAN PUSH AROUND! And p.s. stop calling yourself the prettier twin in terms of looks because a. we look the same and by with the way you've done me you're personality is ugly! (Everyone remains shocked whilst Tyler hides behind Ash) Yazzy: Sammy has cracked. ' Cam: I'm still working for her. ''(Annie facepalms) Dani: Shit girl .......... Amy: Like I care what she said. Lindsay: Same thing Heather said. You deserved it though Amelia. (Amy rolls her eyes) Dani: Done. Annie: Us too! (Team Bylot's shelter falls) Geoff: Ok that's not good. LeShawna: Now where are we gonna sleep?! Chris: Not my problem. But yours as Team Victoria is declared winner. (They all start cheering) Chris: And Team Bylot sends one of their own home. Lizzy: Can it be Anne Maria? LeShawna: No way. It's between Cam and Amy. '''Amy: There is NO WAY I'm going home early again. It's a goddamn shame Samey had everyone turn against me. Bye Cammy. (At the elimination ceremony) Cody: Is this thing where the winning team watches the losing team send one home a recurring theme now? Chris: Yes. Topher: This should be interesting. 4 for you for that performance back there. Sammy: Talking about something other than yourself and taking over Chris's job. And 1 for you. Make that 2 since you're not doing that thing like last season. Topher: Maybe, maybe not ...... Sammy. (Ash and Yazzy watch them from above) Ash: Ok what is going on with those 2? Yazzy: I don't know. I'm kinda intrigued though. Chris: As you all know the contestant who doesn't recieve a marshmallow gets blasted from the canon of shame. Anne Maria, Lizzy, Geoff, LeShawna, Lindsay, Cody, Katie, Alejandro, Annie .......... Cam, Amy it's down bwtween you 2. Dani: Please let it be Amy. (Jo starts praying while Dani crosses her fingers) Chris: And the last marshmallow goes to .............. Amy. Cam: Fuck! Screwed again. (Cam is being launched from the canon) Chris: Any last words? Cam: Yes. Fu - - (Cam screams as he's launched from the canon as the contestants watch) Annie: Well he's #1 again. Chris: Who will be our next contestant out the game. Find out on Total Drama Wiki Extreme! Category:Blog posts